


A Florist's First Love

by ruimaita



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kyoji trying his best, my god these bitches gay good for them, they are head over heads with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruimaita/pseuds/ruimaita
Summary: Kyoji and Minori spend their first Valentine's Day together as a couple.Despite being together for several months, Kyoji has yet to say those three words to him.That doesn't mean he won't try his best, in his own special way, to show Minori how he feels.
Relationships: Takajou Kyouji/Watanabe Minori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Florist's First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my fic for SideM Valentines Exchange 2020 for Doc (@/lunarsinger) on Twitter! I'm really happy I could finally write a KyoMino fic, as they are one of my favorite pairings ever. I tried my best to convey their relationship, and I hope you enjoy! They are absolutely, positively, in love.

Sunlight was just beginning to peek through the curtains when Kyoji woke up to the sound of Minori’s soft snoring. As much as he would love to sleep in, he glances at Minori’s floral desk pad, neatly placed next to Kyoji’s console charger.

Valentine’s Day.

Valentine’s Day…he mumbles to himself. Their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Not as unit mates, or coworkers, but as lovers.

Kyoji still clearly remembers the day he told Minori his true feelings, the window behind them dyed in the colors of a sunset. He felt the weight of every word he expressed to Minori, eyes flitting to the ground, avoiding the gaze of the florist who was standing right in front of him. Kyoji recalled uttering something along the lines of a confession, blinking tears of relief into Minori’s idol costume as Minori held him close. Minori was the one to reassure him on that day, that he loved him too.

Kyoji and Minori did not live in a luxurious place, choosing a small and affordable apartment that seemed insignificant compared to places Kyoij has lived before. Despite it all, Kyoji savored how their lives worked in tandem: a single-bedroom space, a bathroom counter filled with hair products (and one bottle of dye), and Kyoji’s gaming desktop wedged next to Minori’s flower pots. Waking up tangled between the sheets was, to him, the best part. Kyoji wouldn’t trade their shared life for the world.

“MMMmmhh…Kyoji….”

He hears a feeble yawn from the drowsy man lying next to him. Before Kyoji can turn around, he’s being embraced by a strong, yet lean pair of arms.

“Just one more minute…”

Minori’s lips trace along the edge of Kyoji’s earlobe as his soft hands rest on Kyoji’s waist, fitting perfectly like a puzzle.

_He smells so, so good. How does he even smell like flowers at 8am in the morning?_

Minori sighs contentedly as buries his face in the nape of Kyoji’s neck. To Minori, Kyoji was place of solace that he had never experienced before. To think he, Minori Watanabe, would be lying next to someone as handsome, as cool as Kyoji…sometimes Minori wakes up and wonders if he’s dreaming.

“Minori-san…just a bit longer, okay?

Minori smiles quietly to himself, pressing his finger in between his lips before kissing Kyoji tenderly, pausing to caress the side of his face with his hand.

* * *

They did not get up until noon. _So much for alarms_ , Kyoji thought to himself, slipping into his date clothes- an iron button-down shirt with a navy-blue sweater layered over it, paired with nice slacks Kyoji originally was going to opt for something more over-the-top for Valentine’s Day. (Although, to him, anything not labeled RS in his closet was Kyoji taking a considerable risk). He even asked Hokuto for advice on how to dress classy, but ended up opting for the sweater, as Minori picked it out for him before they started dating.

Kyoji instinctively taps his foot on the floor as he scrolls through his phone, waiting for Minori to get ready. Once he heard quiet footsteps approach him, Kyoji looked up.

Minori looked _perfect_.

No, the word perfect could not fully encapsulate how Minori looked. Minori was wearing his usual brown jacket, but with the new light pink V-neck sweater underneath, the jacket looked form-fitting. It was nothing out of the blue, but Kyoji always felt his heart race whenever he saw Minori finish getting ready for the day. To finish the look, Minori wore the earrings Kyoji gave him during their first month anniversary- little silver flowers with a gold center. Kyoji almost felt embarrassed to even look directly at him when Minori’s eyes met his mismatched irises. It was as if they haven’t been dating for months or have known one another for even longer. To this day, it was as if Kyoji had a hopeless crush on the man standing in front of him.

“Kyoji, you look wonderful!”

“Minori-san…so you do. You look amazing.”

With a confident smile on his face, Kyoji swiftly holds out his hand in a beckoning mention to Minori, gently placing one knee on the ground, just as he practiced for Beit.

“Are you ready to go, Minori-san?”

Before Kyoji could see Minori’s reaction, he hears it.

“AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! KYOJI….YOU’RE SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!”

Kyoji also hears the shutter clicks of Minori’s phone about 30 times in succession.

“You’re just…you’re just so cool!! I have to preserve this memory forever!!”

He feels blood rush to his face as Minori walks around Kyoji fervently, making sure he snaps a picture for all angles. Minori’s kind eyes filled with excitement and vitality, almost as if he was 10 years younger, watching his favorite idol.

“KYOJIIII!! HOLD ON!! I just have to remember!!!”

Minori tenderly takes Kyoji’s hand, his palm gently touching Kyojis fingers as Kyoji stands up.

* * *

The shopping district was bustling with couples, the sweet, tantalizing smell of chocolate in the air as people holding hands walked along the side of the street. Windows displayed delicious desserts and new winter fashions, almost sparkling with wonder. Minori points out the florists. Despite the harsh winter still prevailing in February, the flowers flourished in bloom indoors. Right across from the florist was a Family Mart, a tacky pink and white Valentine’s poster featuring the new bento set, now 60% on sale. _God_ , Kyoji thought to himself, _I can still recite that line about the sale to every single person I meet_. Kyoji could almost feel his legs getting sore, standing there and mindlessly scanning items as he absentmindedly stared out the window across the street. _Minori-san’s smile always seemed to be brighter than the flowers_ , Kyoji recalls. To think that the both of them would be on the same stage, as Beit, and that he would be able to see a side of Minori-san that nobody else saw…Kyoji tenderly squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as they walked through the crowd.

_Maybe, a shopping date for Valentines was too underwhelming, but it’s the shopping district where we met. It’s important._

Minori squeezed back.

The crowd dispersed as couples went into cafes and boutiques, so there was no way Kyoji and Minori could lose each other, yet they still held on tightly.

* * *

As Kyoji and Minori walked in and out of various shops, they couldn’t help but make several remarks on items that piqued their interests.

“Kyoji! Look at this new tie on sale, you would look really handsome!”

“Minori-san, there’s a new barbeque set, it reminds me of the kabobs you make…”

While Minori was viewing the seasonal selection of hand creams, Kyoji’s eyes glance across to the display next to him. _Interesting_ , he thought, picking up a small, silver box.

After the sunset began to settle in, the crisp winter air settled in and produced more of a chill than the chipper, brisk afternoon. Despite being idols with impressive stamina, Minori and Kyoji have been walking, sitting in cafes, and window shopping for almost three hours. In a fit of exasperated fatigue, Kyoji leans against the wall on the doorstep of their apartment. While he was catching his breath, Kyoji suddenly feels his feet getting…lighter? Before he could react, he was being swept off his feet. Kyoji could smell Minori’s light daisy perfume, as the shorter man lifted him off the ground. He forgot that Minori had somewhat of an insane amount of strength.

“H-hey, Minori-san, what are you doing?”

Minori, in bated breaths, tries his best to speak clearly while bridal-carrying Kyoji in his arms.

“Oh? Just making sure my prince doesn’t get tired~”

It was Kyoji’s turn to completely melt from the inside.

* * *

While Kyoji was waiting for Minori to finish showering, he thought about the day in it’s entirety. Their Valentine’s Day may not have been filled with luxury and grandiose romantic gestures, but Kyoji had an indescribable feeling of warmth in his heart. Kyoji preferred it this way, their close, furtive whispers, linking arms in the crisp winter air. He felt more embraced in love in simple moments spent with Minori than when he was in an empty bedroom, surrounded by everything he could ever want. I just need him, Kyoji said.

The sound of the shower tap closed as Minori had already changed into comfortable home clothes, sighing in delight to himself as he could let his feet rest. Minori walks out of the shower, towel drying his light brown locks. Albeit looking rather awkward in his strong hands, Kyoji approaches Minori holding his dainty brush and hairdryer.

“Minori-san…uhm…let me help with your hair.”

“Kyoji? Ah, sure, why not?” Minori replies with a surprised tone.

_Today is full of surprises, huh,_ Minori thinks to himself. One partner helping the other with drying and brushing hair seemed like somewhat of an intimate gesture. Minori tries to his hide smile, realizing that Kyoji was attempting to assert himself romantically. It was incredibly cute, yet domestic. Minori felt the same swelling in his heart when he saw Kyoji fiddle with the microwave, and then the washing machine. _I’m happy I can see this side of him._

Other than his ritual dyes before every live (which Minori admittedly helps him with), Kyoji was not the type of concern himself with hair care. As the low hum of the blow dryer reverberated in the bedroom, Minori felt incredibly soothed as Kyoji’s long fingers raked through his hair. The comb did come down a little too harsh at first, as Minori instinctively winced, but Kyoji learned to adapt pretty quickly. Minori observes his reflection himself in the mirror as Kyoji eventually manages to finally get his hair dry. Once he’s done, Kyoji huffs to himself in accomplishment. _Cute._

“Wait, Minori-san, don’t get up yet. I have something for you.”

_Huh?_

Kyoji turns around and cautiously takes out a small, silver box from a gift bag with a big, white ribbon.

“Close your eyes.”

Minori, holding his breath, gently closes his eyelids. To his surprise, he feels the cool sensation of something being placed through a lock of hair, and then hears a small clicking noise.

“Can I open them yet?”

Kyoji manages to sputter out a “yes”, and Minori looks at his reflection in the mirror once again.

Minori’s hand reaches to lightly touch the new hairclip on his hair, a beautiful, yet not too flashy brand of silver. The hairclip is in the shape of a diamond, small and delicate, the bands of the hairclip forming the angles of the jewel. Minori wasn’t gauging his surprise, and let out a silent gasp. Before Minori could form words, Kyoji opened his mouth to speak once again.

“I…I got this for you. I noticed how you use the same hairclip every day, the pink one with the X.”

Kyoji clears his throat before speaking more, Minori’s eyes already welling up with tears.

“Minori-san, you’re my diamond. I-I…”

Kyoji leans forward, raking his hands through Minori’s hair once again. Yet, this time, it felt so much more intimate. His fingers trace Minori’s new hair clip, but his eyes never leave Minori’s gaze.

“I love you.”

Kyoji loved Minori.

Kyoji loved how Minori was the first person who stood by his side, who made him feel like he was _something_. Kyoji loved his gentle touch, how Minori kissed away his insecurities one by one.

Kyoji’s serious, yet direct expression made Minori’s heart race and his throat feel dry.

“I-I still fall in love with the little things about you every day. I-I love the way you tuck a strand of your hair back when leaning over. I really love the way your eyes sparkle when you take a picture of me. I want to show you how much I love you every single day. I love it all, Minori-san.”

As Kyoji spoke, he became more and more flushed, conveying his true feelings as his face was a mere two centimeters away from Minori’s. It was the most he had ever spoken to Minori about how he felt.

“I love you, so, so much. I-”

Before Kyoji could finish, he felt Minori’s big, bright, unrestrained smile through the soft fabric of his shirt as Minori held him tightly, trying to stifle his tears of happiness.

Kyoji wished he could always remember the smile Minori gave, but he knew that no amount of pictures could replace this moment in his memories. Minori's lips pressed against Kyoji’s, beckoning and sweet. The two of them kissed passionately, Minori’s hair clip coming undone. Kyoji lifts Minori’s chin to leave a trace of open-mouthed kisses, starting from his collarbone.

Minori giggles with happiness he never knew before he met Kyoji.

“Kyoji…I love you too."


End file.
